


Wanna Make You Mine

by much_ado



Series: Heartbreaker and Pretty Boy [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/much_ado/pseuds/much_ado
Summary: The rest of Suga’s week was… slow.The promise of Tendou’s visit over the weekend taunted him, so close yet out of reach. He was distracted in classes, operating in a strangely dazed daydream-like state, only with a heavy helping of agitation. He was restless.





	Wanna Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm just gonna go throw myself in the trash where I belong :D

The rest of Suga’s week was… _slow._

The promise of Tendou’s visit over the weekend taunted him, so close yet out of reach. He was distracted in classes, operating in a strangely dazed daydream-like state, only with a heavy helping of agitation. He was _restless._

The soft flush on Tendou’s cheeks on that skype call, the _sounds_ he’d made over the phone, the hard planes of that muscled back under Suga’s hands--Suga’s brain was a broken record of _Tendou, Tendou, Tendou._ Every time he tried to focus on something else, another infuriating image would pop into his mind. Tendou’s long tongue darting between his fingers to catch drops of chocolate ice cream. Tendou’s mussed hair, just _begging_ to be tugged. The sweet, sweet sound he’d made when Suga used his given name.

He was so, so _fucked--_ in the metaphorical sense, of course. The fact that he hadn’t been fucked in the _literal_ sense in quite some time might have had something to do with his current predicament… but then again, maybe he was just this weak for Tendou. 

Tendou, who was supposed to arrive in about half an hour now. 

Suga had given up completely on doing anything productive while he waited until a reasonable time to go meet Tendou at the station. Hell, he couldn’t even sit still. He was reduced to pacing the (very short) length of his room, practically vibrating in anticipation. Oikawa had long since vacated the room, annoyed by Suga’s incessant pacing and nervous energy. 

Twenty-five minutes now. 

Suga paced. 

And paced.

It had to be almost time for him to leave, right? He glanced at the clock--

Twenty-four minutes.

Suga faceplanted onto his bed, screaming into his pillow loud enough that he almost missed the knock on the door. 

Suga’s head whipped towards the door like a cat who’s heard a can opener, an excitable part of him thinking maybe it was Tendou. Logic took over a moment later, reminding him that Tendou’s train wasn’t due for another… twenty-three and a half minutes, so of course Tendou couldn’t be at his door right now. 

Exasperated partially at the interruption and partially at his own excitableness, Suga slumped over to the door and opened it, doing his best to school his features so his irritation wouldn’t be obvious to his unknowing visitor. 

The effort was completely unnecessary. The moment the door was open, his eyes were assaulted by the day-glo pink of a ridiculous hoodie, clashing horribly with that mess of spiked-up red hair. 

“Heya pretty boy,” Tendou said, grinning at the shock that was probably apparent on Suga’s face.

“You’re here!”

“It’s possible,” Tendou said. “Either that or I’ve finally pulled off astral projection.”

“Asshole,” Suga said, jabbing Tendou in the stomach _almost_ hard enough to wipe the cheeky grin off his face. “I was gonna come meet you!”

“Coach let us off early, so I decided to surprise you.”

Suga smiled. “I’m glad,” he said, pulling Tendou inside and shutting the door behind them. He threw his arms around Tendou’s neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I missed you.”

“It’s been four days,” Tendou said, his chuckle muffled by Suga’s hair.

“ _I missed you,”_ Suga repeated. He felt Tendou’s body relax into his own, hands sliding around his waist. Tendou took a deep breath that ruffled Suga’s hair on the exhale. 

“I missed you too.”

Suga smiled, breathing deeply himself, smiling at the scent of Tendou’s soap and his citrusy hair products. “This hoodie is atrocious, by the way,” he said. “I’m stealing it.”

“You already have my green one!” Tendou protested, leaning back to glare at him. 

“I’ll let you take my prawn shirt?” Suga offered.

“It would be a crop top on me,” Tendou said, unimpressed.

“You won’t see me arguing!” Suga said with a grin. “Also, hey! I’m not _that_ short.”

“Mhmm, yes you are,” Tendou said, stepping forward into Suga’s space, shoulders straightening so their height difference was more pronounced. “My adorable chibi boyfriend,” he added with a leer, hands curling around Suga’s hips. 

The words _adorable_ and _chibi_ used together to describe him should have made him angry, but Tendou was standing _very close_ and that was all it took for Suga to remember his preoccupation of the past four days, the unspoken promise this weekend held. 

“Shit, Satori, if you don’t kiss me right the fuck now,” Suga said, not bothering to complete the threat--it didn’t matter either way, because Tendou didn’t need telling twice. 

Tendou’s hand slid to the small of his back, pulling him closer as their lips met, pressing together hungrily. Tendou curled around him so Suga practically had to crane his neck, hands linking behind Tendou’s back as his tongue slid against Tendou’s, drinking in the taste of him. 

Tendou’s hands slid further south, curling possessively over Suga’s ass. Suga hummed into the kiss, nipping at Tendou’s lower lip as he pulled back. “Bed?” he suggested, a thrill of nerves running down his spine at the thought. Part of him was still scared of fucking this up, but…. As he looked up into Tendou’s eyes, the worry dissipated.

“Y-yes. God, please,” Tendou stuttered, though he made no move to release his hold on Suga. 

Suga stepped back instead, grabbing Tendou by his ridiculous hoodie to pull him towards the bed. He pushed Tendou down first, taking a moment to appreciate how he looked sprawled against the pillows, eyes wide and lips red and shining. Tendou reached out for him, and Suga obliged, climbing onto the bed and throwing one leg across Tendou’s lap to straddle him. 

“You look so good like this,” Suga said, smiling at the slightly stunned expression Tendou still wore. 

Before Suga could lean down to kiss him again, though, Tendou’s phone rang--the Nozaki-kun opening song, which meant Ushijima was calling.

“Fuck,” Tendou spat, scrambling to retrieve the phone from his bag on the floor as Suga let himself fall to the side and off his lap. “ _Fuck.”_

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou said brightly when he answered the call, settling back onto the bed. Suga wondered if Ushijima would pick up on how breathless he sounded. 

“ _Tendou_ ,” Ushijima replied, the deep rumble of his voice easily audible even to Suga. “ _I was wondering when you and Suga wanted to meet me and Yui for dinner.”_

“Oh. _Right._ Dinner. Ummm--”

“ _Let me guess: you two aren’t going to make it?”_

“I wasn’t going to say that, exactly, Wakatoshi, but uh, now that you mention it…”

_“It’s alright, Tendou. Yui and I are both tired from practice today, so if you and Suga would like to spend the time together we may just stay in.”_

“From ‘practice’, huh? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Tendou said with a laugh. 

_“I might ask you the same thing. You do sound a bit out of breath, you must be_ practicing _hard.”_

Tendou _choked,_ and Suga tried and failed to stifle his laughter. 

“Wakkun!” Tendou wheezed.

“ _Have fun, and be safe.”_

“Yes. Bye, Wakatoshi,” Tendou managed to splutter before hanging up. As soon as the call was ended, Suga was overcome with laughter, leaning against Tendou as he absolutely lost it. 

“Oh my god,” Tendou said slowly. “Did I just get sassed by Wakatoshi? _Oh my god.”_

“I think Ushijima may be my new favorite person,” Suga wheezed.

“Hey! What about me?”

“You’re a lizard person, remember? You get a category all to yourself,” Suga said, smoothing a hand up Tendou’s chest. 

“As long as I’m number one,” Tendou said with a grin. “I still can’t believe I got _sassed_ by Wakatoshi.”

“Kuroo’s influence, probably. Those two are thick as thieves.”

“Damn,” Tendou said softly, sinking back onto the pillow and staring at the ceiling. 

“On the bright side,” Suga said, “Oikawa’s made himself scarce for the night, and we no longer have any obligations. I’ve got you _all to myself.”_

“Fuck,” Tendou said under his breath. “Please tell me you’re done trying to do things properly and take this slowly or whatever the hell and are planning to have your wicked way with me, because if you don’t I think I might combust.”

“Oh, I am definitely _,”_ Suga said, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to Tendou’s long neck, “ _definitely_ going to have my wicked way with you.”

Suga raised his hand to the zipper on Tendou’s hoodie, pulling it down so gradually he could feel as each notch came loose. As impatient as he’d been all week, he wanted to take his time with this. He wanted to savor every moment. 

Tendou stared up at him with blown eyes as Suga straddled him again, pushing the hoodie back and off his shoulders. Tendou sat up and shrugged it off the rest of the way. With that extra layer out of the way, he could run his hands up Tendou’s chest over the thin layer of his t-shirt, rucking it up as he went. 

“I feel like a kid in a candy store,” Suga said with a grin. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Kiss me again?” Tendou said.

“God, yes.”

Suga settled his weight bodily on top of Tendou, savoring that closeness while he leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was open-mouthed, hungry and wet as they both sought to devour each other. Suga’s hands roamed Tendou’s torso greedily, this time sliding under his shirt and over his heated skin. 

“Take it off,” Tendou said.

Suga readily complied, slipping the shirt up and off and tossing it aside, to be joined quickly by his own shirt. Tendou’s hands slid up his back and Suga shivered at the sensation of his long, calloused fingers. Tendou’s pale skin was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest, and was hot against his own. Suga wove his fingers into Tendou’s hair, tugging his head to the side for a more advantageous angle as he reclaimed his lips. He ground his hips down against Tendou’s, wrenching a delicious groan from Tendou’s lips. 

“Have you decided where to start?” Tendou asked.

“Mm-hmm.”

Suga pulled one of Tendou’s hands to his mouth, taking one long index finger into his mouth and sucking, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back. Tendou’s eyes were wide, fixed on his mouth. Suga couldn’t help but grin.

“Your fingers,” Suga said. “I want your fingers in me.”

“Yeah. Yes. That’s really good idea,” Tendou said, staring dazedly at Suga, who was still nuzzling his face into Tendou’s hand. 

“Lube is in the drawer,” Suga said helpfully, and Tendou shot out a long arm to scramble for it. Eventually he managed to get the drawer open and wrap his fingers around the bottle--all completely blind, as his gaze never strayed from Suga. 

When the lube was in his hands, the dazed sheen left Tendou’s eyes and a strange intensity took its place. He set the lube on the bed and reached for the button of Suga’s jeans, popping it open and working the zipper down. His fingers slipped under the back of Suga’s briefs, tongue flashing unconsciously over his lips as his hands slid over Suga’s ass, pushing down pants and briefs alike. Suga wriggled the rest of the way out, tossing his clothes to the side as he settled back over Tendou’s lap.

Tendou’s eyes lingered unapologetically over his bare body, his cheeks flushing impossibly darker. 

“You’re fucking perfect,” Tendou said. “What the fuck.”

Suga chuckled, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. His fingers traced over Tendou’s surprisingly defined pectorals. Skinny as he might be, Tendou was still an athlete, and it showed. “I could say the same thing,” Suga said with a soft smile. 

“How d’you wanna do this?” Tendou asked, retrieving the lube from the bed beside him.

“Like this,” Suga said, rising onto his knees over Tendou’s lap. “Wanna ride your fingers,” he said with a grin. 

“ _How._ How are you so fucking hot,” Tendou asked. 

His motions were quick, efficient as he uncapped the lube and coated his fingers generously. A shiver of anticipation travelled down Suga’s spine as Tendou reached behind him. 

The first touch of Tendou’s slicked-up fingers against sensitive skin had Suga biting his lip in anticipation. Tendou, unsurprisingly, was a bit of a tease, his fingertips tracing everywhere except where Suga wanted him. 

“You gonna get on wi-- _ah--_ with it?” Suga asked. Tendou smirked as his fingers caused Suga to gasp mid-sentence, pressing gently but firmly against his perineum. 

“What was that?”

“You _fucker,”_ Suga groaned.

“Mm, that’s the idea, isn’t it?”

“Don’t tease. Please, Satori, I need--”

Before he could even finish the sentence, though, Tendou was giving him what he wanted, the pads of his fingers pressing insistently against his hole, easing him open until one finger could slip in. Suga couldn’t help rocking his hips back as Tendou pressed in, and-- _oh._

He’d fantasized about this, but nothing compared to the reality. Tendou’s fingers were _long._ Suga let out a pleased hum as Tendou fucked into him with a steady rhythm. It was so good already, but it was like an itch that needed scratching--he needed _more._

“Another,” he said, grabbing Tendou’s free hand in his own and lacing their fingers together as Tendou complied, withdrawing his finger before pushing back in with two. A broken gasp slipped from his lips as he pressed his hips down against Tendou’s hand, fucking himself on those long, calloused fingers. “ _Satori,”_ he whined, biting his lip as he rolled his hips again, Tendou’s fingers sliding in and out of him with a slick, wet noise. 

Tendou’s eyes were wide, flitting incessantly from Suga’s face to his cock and back like he couldn’t decide which was most enticing. His tongue flitted out over his parted lips, and Suga’s eyes caught the quick motion. He ducked down to chase Tendou’s tongue with his own, swallowing Tendou’s gasp in a messy kiss. 

“So good, Satori,” Suga crooned. “Fuck, I’ve thought about this for so long. Need you so-- _ah--_ so fucking bad.”

A low groan left Tendou’s throat, and he curled his fingers as if in retaliation. Suga’s entire body lit up with pleasure, and he pushed himself back against Tendou’s fingers, chasing the sensation like his life depended on it. All control over his speech was gone, a near-constant string of gibberish and curses and _Satori, Satori, Satori_ falling from his lips. Tendou’s fingers kept up their assault against his prostate, not giving him any respite from the white-hot pleasure, nearly bordering on pain. It was too much, but Suga could never get enough of it. He was dimly aware that he was begging Tendou--begging him for what, he wasn’t even sure, but he _needed,_ gods he needed--

Tendou pulled his other hand free from Suga’s grasp, wrapping his fingers around Suga’s aching cock. He pumped it once, twice--and Suga came with a loud cry _,_ back arching as he rode out his orgasm, rocking between the fingers in his ass and the ones around his cock until the sensation was too much and he let out a soft whine, collapsing bonelessly against Tendou’s chest. 

His heart was still beating a rapid rhythm against his ribs, and his chest rose and fell rapidly with his breath as he came down from his high. It was always a heady feeling, that moment of closeness with someone right after orgasm, but this--his cheek against Tendou’s flushed chest, long arms settling around his waist--this was something else entirely. He wanted to stay here forever. God, he never wanted to let go. 

“Holy fuck, Suga,” Tendou said, voice so low he was almost whispering, as if speaking normally would break the atmosphere that had settled over them.

“Call me Koushi,” he said without hesitation. He so rarely used his given name; his family were honestly the only ones who did. Everyone else had called him Suga for practically as long as he could remember, but… for once, it felt right.

“Koushi,” Tendou said with something akin to wonder, and Suga smiled. “That was… the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Suga chuckled, lifting his head to meet Tendou’s eyes as he smoothed his hand up over his ribs to settle on his chest. “You get me so worked up,” he said softly. “I don’t know… I can’t even explain it. I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

Tendou’s eyes were wide, disbelieving, so Suga leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Something between a moan and a whine sounded from low in Tendou’s throat, and Suga smiled against his lips. He crawled down the bed until he was staring at the prominent bulge in Tendou’s jeans. He pressed his hand against it, fingers sprawled, and Tendou groaned brokenly.

“I’ve been neglecting you. That… can’t be comfortable,” he said, punctuating his words with another stroke against Tendou’s still-clothed cock.

“Suga-- _Koushi,_ please--”

Suga popped open the button on Tendou’s jeans, unzipping them and yanking them down hastily around his knees. 

Tendou’s cock made a considerable tent in his neon green briefs, and Suga couldn’t resist darting his tongue out to mouth at the wet spot near his tip. Tendou keened, and Suga decided to have mercy on him, pulling his underwear down to free his straining erection. Tendou’s cock suited him perfectly, Suga thought. It wasn’t particularly girthy, but it was on the long side, and was even dotted with a couple of freckles. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Suga said, leaning forward to lick a wet stripe from Tendou’s balls up to his tip. 

Tendou let out a shaky breath. Suga could feel him trembling, and ran his hands over his thighs reassuringly. “I’ve got you,” he said.

“Koushi, I’m--I’m not gonna last.”

“Then don’t,” Suga said before swallowing him to the root. A high, keening whimper caught in Tendou’s throat, and when Suga looked up he could see him biting his lip until he nearly drew blood. He pulled off and reached up to tug Tendou’s lip free of his teeth. 

“Don’t,” he said. “I wanna hear you.”

Tendou nodded, apparently past the point of words. Satisfied, Suga slid his lips over Tendou’s cock once more until he was nearly gagging on it. He hummed around it and Tendou practically screamed, hands suddenly scrabbling for purchase in Suga’s hair. 

“I’m--” Tendou said, voice noticeably higher than his normal register, “Shit, I’m gonna--”

Suga hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and Tendou came down his throat with a high-pitched keen that broke quickly into ragged gasps. Suga milked him through the aftershocks until the hands in his hair suddenly pulled, and he pulled off. Tendou was staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, his flushed chest heaving. He was _beautiful._ Suga crawled back up the bed, weaving his fingers through Tendou’s hair and pressing a soft kiss to his temple as he collapsed against the pillows next to him. When Tendou had recovered enough to move, he reached for Suga and Suga scooted closer, wrapping himself around Tendou and cradling Tendou’s head against his chest. Tendou was shivering a little, and Suga ran his fingers soothingly through his hair, pressing kisses to his forehead. Slowly Tendou relaxed into him, breathing falling into a more normal rhythm. 

They laid like that for a while, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. Suga was glad Oikawa had agreed to leave for the night, because he didn’t feel like moving, perhaps ever again. He carded his fingers through Tendou’s impossibly thick hair, and Tendou hummed contentedly. 

“I have cum all over me,” Tendou said without preamble.

Suga snorted. “Sorry.”

“Never, _ever_ apologize for any part of what just happened. Just maybe direct me to a tissue or something before this gets completely dry.”

“I’ll get us a washcloth,” Suga said, pushing himself off the bed and grabbing one from a drawer, wetting it with water from his water bottle. 

A strange little smile played at Tendou’s lips while Suga cleaned him up, dragging the cloth carefully over his chest. 

“What?” Suga said.

“You,” Tendou replied, brow furrowing. “Is this even real? Because I’m still not sure this isn’t an elaborate fantasy I’ve come up with.”

Suga hummed softly. “If it is a fantasy, it’s a shared one.”

Tendou’s perplexed look didn’t falter, and Suga tossed the washcloth aside, climbing astride Tendou’s lap and pinning both his arms to the bed.

“ _I like you,_ Tendou Satori. You really need to get it through that thick skull of yours. I really, really fucking like you, okay? And whether you believe it or not I am crazy attracted to you, and I have a whole _slew_ of things I want to do to you. And with you. Okay?”

Tendou nodded, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Suga smiled, ducking down to kiss him before collapsing to the side, his head resting in the crook of Tendou’s shoulder. His legs tangled with Tendou’s bony ones, and he hummed happily, pulling a blanket over them both. 

“I really like you too,” Tendou said.

Suga giggled. “That’s good. Might make this a little awkward otherwise.”

Tendou’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. Suga hummed happily, tracing idle patterns against Tendou’s chest with his fingertips. He could barely remember the last time he’d actually cuddled with someone after sex. There was something soft and tender about it, something he’d gotten unaccustomed to before Tendou wormed his way into his life. It was strange, to think that it was in the arms of this bony string bean of a man that he would find this kind of comfort. 

It was a new feeling for him, but it would be so very easy to get used to. It would be so easy to fall in love with Tendou.

So easy, in fact, that he suspected he had already begun to.

 

 


End file.
